Haunting shadows
by critic33
Summary: a story of a girl with mysterious powers and an enchanting pendant.is bella brave enough to save herself and the one she love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: critic33**

**Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance Bella & Edward twilight fanfiction**

**Haunting shadows**

EPILOGUE:

It was dawn the glittering rays of the sun were peering through the mountains casting long shadows of the trees

on the nearby houses, the atmosphere was calm, only a few birds contentedly in the trees . The heavy thick scent

of the pines and freshly bloomed flowers added a charm to the whole surrounding. A sudden crack (like a gun

shot) broke the stillness of the air. Amid the lone shadows, now stood to figures in thick black cloaks there face

hooded their ruby eyes appraising their surrounding. There predatory eyes searching for a target.

A beautiful brunette of eighteen her eyes like warm melted chocolate rode on a strong black horse across the road

unaware of the danger and black cloaks .she was attired in a simple deep blue frock and had an emerald green

oval shaped pedant around her neck which had a mysterious scar across it. The black cloaked figure quickly sank

in crouch and pounced on the unaware girl. The horse immediately sensing the danger buckled, dropping the girl

on the ground and galloped terrified into the thicket of tree. The girl got up shocked and scared. She turned round

to locate the danger and her eyes met directly with a pair of red eyes. Her mouth opened to scream but was cut

off as the man s hand quickly covered her mouth preventing the sound to escape. The girl kicked and struggled

trying desperately to free herself from his steely grip but failed. He swiftly tossed her on his shoulder and secured

her struggling hands in his own he nodded at his accomplice and the two figures disappeared with the same crack

of the gun shot

Far away at the top of a mountain a man with raven black hair, watched this whole incident his hands clenched into

fists, lips twisted into a grim line his beetle black eyes blazing in hatred and revenge

**Ok so this was my first attempt at writing a fan fiction I hope you all like it. Please spare some time to write in a review perhaps a word of encouragement or criticism. All your feedback will be appreciated.**

**I don't own twilight but this humble piece of writing is mine so refrain from copying it**

**Chapter one coming up soon! Love =***

**p.s : looking for a beta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**New beginning**

Long time ago when life has just started on earth there on the extreme edge of

continenent near a crates was situated a small village called amrita. The population

there was fairly small almost every one knew each other. The villagers lived in

Complete harmony and love. In evening the merry sound of children was heard as the

giggled and laughed over there funny games. Amongst these happy people lived a

very Unhappy couple. The reason n of their sorrow was that they were childless. They

were the Masens. They approached many shamans and on the advice of their friends

but to no avail the situation remained same. The couple grew hopeless, until one day

as they were sitting out side staring blankly at the stretched land of green meadow a

Women approached them; she walked up to the porch and addressed Mrs. masen.

She told her to visit the wise old sage who lived in a cave outskirts of the surrounding

forest she was positive that the sage will help them.

The very next day the couple visit the sage on the address the village women has

given them. The sage patiently listened problem then he gave them a vial which

contained a solution.

"DRINK THIS**" **he said " and your wish shall be granted"

The couple acted upon his advice and a year later a healthy beautiful baby boy with

emerald green eyes and bronze red hair was born. They named him **Edward**

the couple was overjoyed of being blessed with such a beautiful gift they went to the sage's

cave to tell him the joyous news but were heart broken to know that the sage has died

**read and review I'm struggling with my studies so that's why I don't have much time to update though I have lot of this story scrawled on my college notes book**

**Love and hugs**

**Critic 33**

**PS: thank you for marking this fanfic as your favorite despite the fact it doest looks very promising. I was so over whelmed. I love reading your fanfics**


End file.
